Underground
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are captured by Robotnik, what will happen to the Resistance? Sonia x OC, Rated T just in case.
1. Resistance

Underground

Chapter 1: Resistance

A light blue chameleon with two normal blue thick locks of hair sighed and ducked his head as he entered the pub-like building. He was a tall, slender specimen, he would have had many muscles obvious if he didn't wear a black shirt with turned down collar and breast pocket, and black coat over that. Besides those two articles, he wore black sunglasses over his crimson eyes, black baggy pants with yellow straps and two chains, one on each pant leg, hanging in a casual manner, and black fingerless gloves, as well as brown and black hiking boots with three straps on the side pointing outwards.

"...And apparently Robotnik is going to have another parade soon." The person that the yellow cat was talking to snorted, "To celebrate what?" "His anniversary of catching Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog." The cat sighed, "With them went all hope of ever beating Robotnik." "Not all." Said the chameleon quietly, putting a hand on the cat's shoulder, "John!" The chameleon smiled faintly, "Yes Rack?" "You're back! We didn't know if you'd make it." The cat embraced the chameleon, "Well I did, were is Sonia?" Rack's face lost it's happiness. "Sitting in her room with Manic." John sighed, "I'll go see her, may I have the key?" Rack handed John the key to Sonia and Manic's room.

The door opened, "Sonia? Manic?" The two siblings looked up, "May we go rescue our brother yet?" They asked, iron hands grabbed John's heart and tried to rip it in two when he saw the looks on the two siblings faces, "I'm sorry, we can't yet." They slumped, "What do you want then?" Asked Sonia. John exhaled, "Sonia, Manic, I want you to come with me, you need to train me. Robotnik is going to have another parade soon, and the only time we'll be able to save Sonic and Shadow is when Robotnik is showing off his victory." Manic's voice sounded bitter when he spoke, "Oh yeah? The victory he made years ago." John decided to try a new idea of his. "How would you like to practice? If we get good enough before the deadline, I promise to allow you to try and rescue Sonic and Shadow." They looked up, slightly hopeful, "And how do we know you'll keep your promise?" "Yeah, you locked us up in here the instant we proposed trying to save Sonic." "Because it was impossible, Robotnik had too many guards, and you wouldn't have been able to do anything, except get caught."

But after awhile, they agreed, and followed John out of the room for the first time in years. Rack leapt off his chair, knelt and kissed Sonia's hand. "Princess." "Please don't Rack." She whispered. He stood and bowed to Manic, "Your highness." John took out a hidden pistol, and shot it, breaking a cup. Silence immediately fell. John stood on the bar, "Resistance, Sonia and Manic are going to train with me, and on the day of the parade, we are going to free Sonic and Shadow, as well as all the others who Robotnik has caught. To Sonic." "SHADOW!" "KNUCKLES!" "TAILS!" "SIR CHARLES!" "JULES!" "And to Queen Aleena. Wherever she may be." Finished John quietly. "Sonia, Manic, I think you will want to get some exercise." They nodded. "What missions are there to be done at the moment Trap?" John asked a pheonix, the pheonix quickly typed something into his computer, "Only retrieval." "Retrieval of what?" "Well there are thirty different ones, the one at the top is for retrieval of some kind of cannon Robotnik's made that can seek out any organic lifeforms that it's given the reading for." John smiled, "Well if we can capture that, we can turn it on Robotnik." "You mean Robuttnik." Laughed Manic, John smiled, "I'm sorry, I must have made an error." Sonia was smiling too now. "So, what do we do now?" "Get our weapons." "But you have a pistol?" "Yes Manic, but I'll need ammunition, and more than one weapon, in case one stops working, you're medallions will never stop unless they run out of energy, so we have no need to worry there."

The siblings nodded, the resistance was whole again, they had strong leaders, and they were going to regain some of their best members.

**Author note: I got this idea out of nowhere, I hope you like it, it's my first one with Manic and Sonia in it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	2. Retrieval

Chapter 2: Retrieval

_In Robotnik's dungeons..._

Two figures slumped against the walls of their different cells, across from each other, a hall going between, and electrical bars keeping them from escaping, one was blue, with emerald eyes and worn red and white shoes. The other was black with red highlights, ruby eyes, and air skates.

Their names were Sonic and Shadow. Two very good friends, on either side were Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sir Charles, and Sonic's father, Jules the Hedgehog. Sonic and Shadow silently started their 589th staring contest that week. Jules and Tails watched, Sonic lost. "Darn it! I thought I would have been better by now!" Pouted Sonic, Shadow smirked, "Still beating you faker." Sonic glared, "Yeah right, hey Tails! How about you and Dad have one?" Jules smiled at Tails, "Sure." "Alright." Tails won. "Not only are you a genius, but an expert staring champ!" Said Sonic proudly, Tails smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Sonic."

"Anyone want to bet when Robuttnik will come get us today?" Asked Shadow, Sonic shuddered, "No thanks." "I think there won't be any need, they're already coming." Said Sir Charles. Sure enough, Robots were coming down the hall and, shutting off the electrical bars, they marched the prisoners off for the usual one or two hours of torture.

_With the Resistance..._

John shook his head, perplexed, "Sonia, how in the world am I supposed to do that?" The Princess grinned, it was so lovely, knowing how to do something this tough chameleon didn't. _He's kinda cute too..._ She immediately shook this thought out of her head, she loved Shadow! No one else! "It's easy!" And she did another spin, going perilously close to her. He leaned back to avoid her, then she stopped, "Try."

He failed dismally. Sonia helped him up while Manic idly tapped out a beat on his drums. After his fifty-fifth try, he succeeded. "I DID IT!" He was elated, and Sonia smiled, "Good job." Manic high-fived him. "Good work man." "Thank you Manic. Ready to go on the mission?" "Yup." And off they went.

John brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Okay, Manic, crack the floor, Sonia, cover me while I go and sabotage the cannon." "Got it." "Roger Capitano." John smiled, "Let's go!" Manic immediately beat out a "rocking" tune, cracking the floor, half the amount of SWATbots fell into the rift, and Sonia shot at the others while John darted out and started typing furiously. Then he pressed the enter key, "LET'S GET OUT!" They darted out so that the missile wouldn't revert to it's original setting and chase them, they were almost back to base when they heard the explosion and Robotnik's yell of, "I HATE THE RESISTANCE!" They laughed, "Nice work!" "Yeah, I've never seen such lovely fireworks."

_On the day of the parade..._

_In Robotnik's dungeons:_

Sonic winced as he heard Robotnik coming, Shadow groaned, "It's his parade again isn't it?" Asked Tails. "Yeah..." "Well, we'll have to tough it out again." Said Jules, looking at Sir Charles who shrugged hopelessly. "If it's possible, prepare for escape." Said a small voice. They all looked around frantically at that, they found a small face looking at them, "A fairy?" "But those are mythical." Protested Tails and Sir Charles, the fairy huffed, "Sheesh, not everything is mythical! Anyway, I'm the last one and I'm going to die soon, I wanted you to know that you are going to be rescued, try to be prepared!" And with that, the light glowing from the fairy went out and it's tiny form fell to the floor.

Robotnik arrived, "Time for the parade again my fine centre pieces!" Knuckles growled, Sonic jumped, Knuckles hadn't made any noise for the past month, well at least they knew he was still alive then. The robots pulled them out and injected them with something to make them fall asleep until they were in place for the parade to start, just in case.

_In a small alley were the parade will pass:_

"Okay Resistance, are you ready?" Asked John. They all nodded, Sonia and Manic already had their instruments ready. "On the count of three." Muttered Rack. And as they reached three, they heard Robotnik's parade start, the sounds that the "instruments" made, were explosions, SWATbots would hurl valves of gas into the air and other SWATbots would shoot them, making them explode.

"Well at least we'll be able to see what we're doing." Said Manic, grinning, finally, they would release their friends. The lights got closer, "Get ready..." The first SWATbot went by the alley, "NOW!" Bellowed John, the Resistance exploded out of the alley, decapitating robots while Manic hurled rocks through the air to attack Robotnik's float. "FREE THE PRISONERS!" Called John, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Roared Robotnik. John smirked, "Well Robuttnik, seems we'll have to negate that order. LAUNCH THE GRENADES!" Robotnik's escape pod was seen fleeing the scene of the crime in a hurry. They quickly grabbed their friends and ran, the only thing left of Robotnik's parade were the twisted remains of SWATbots and the burnt remains of floats.

**Author note: I really hope you enjoyed this story, here is a note within a note: I am a girl, got that? A GIIIIIRRL. G-I-R-L, not a guy, a GIRL. Okay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story, and I hope none of you horrified about the fairy, I decided it wasn't good but it served my purposes perfectly so I decided to leave it in. But I disposed of it so I hope that satisfies you, no? WELL TO BAD! I'M NOT DELETING IT!**


	3. Start again

Chapter 3: Start again

Sonic couldn't believe it, freedom, what a sweet word, maybe it could be made the word of the kingdom or something like that. But he didn't have much time for such thoughts, he was being hoisted up with a the other prisoners, as well as a blue chameleon and his two siblings. "Sonic!" Called Sonia, at the same time as Sonic's rabid fan, Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog (Amy) launched herself, and tackled Sonic, still being carried, "AARGH!" But they didn't fall, the Resistance wouldn't let them. Life was too sweet for anyone to fall at that moment.

"Let's take them to Sanctuary!" Suggested someone, and this suggestion was cheerily taken up by everyone, John agreed, "We could use a break, and it will do the young ones good to see the Sonic Underground." Sonic raised a questioning eyebrow at Manic, who just smiled and winked, all would be revealed later.

John sat down beside their beds, "Is Dr. Quack going to let us out yet?" Asked Sonic, already bored with the make-shift hospital. The chameleon smiled, "No, but he is at least allowing visitors." Shadow was deep in thought, "Visitors?" Asked Sir Charles, or as Sonic was now once again calling him, Uncle Chuck. "Yes Sir Charles. Sonia and Manic are on their way, as well as Team Chaotix, Cream and her mother Vanilla, who has been helping in the hospital allot recently."

John turned to Knuckles and knelt by his bed, "Master Knuckles, are you alright? You haven't spoken once." Knuckles had been training John before Robotnik came along and John still felt loyalty to the guardian, even though his training had been over for a long time. Knuckles just blinked, then closed his eyes and went to sleep. John swallowed tears, would Knuckles ever speak to him again?

"Don't worry John, Knux didn't speak too much in prison either." "DON'T CALL ME KNUX!" Roared Knuckles out of habit, Sonic grinned, "Hey Knuckles, John was speaking to you." "John?" His eyes fell once again on the chameleon who swallowed nervously and stood, slightly awkward, beside Knuckles. "What has happened to you?" Asked Knuckles, and soon they were happily chatting about events that had taken place recently, or a while ago. Tails shook his head, "He won't open up to us, but he will to John, sheesh..."

And for that remark, Tails found that a rock "mysteriously" only missed his head by a centimeter. "I thought there weren't any rocks in here!" "But I came from outside, and outside has rocks." Said John, Manic who had come in with Sonia at that precise moment chuckled, "He's right dude." Tails looked happy, "Manic!" They bumped fists, "How was prison dude?" "Bad, how was it without us?" "Eh, we might have been imprisoned for all the difference, we sat in Sonia's room for a few years, didn't go out of her little ensuite. As she called it." "Well those of us who have been to school call it that." "Well excuse me for how I grew up."

This made Tails laugh all over again, "You are hilarious Manic." "Oh thank you." Sonia snorted and sat by Shadow, "Hey Shadow, how are you?" Shadow shrugged, "Not bad." "Oh good, would you like to go on a date with me? I've got the perfect place in mind to go if you want to." Everyone's attention snapped to Sonia, even without seeming to. John thought, _Oh great, she likes someone else, well I guess there isn't any chance for me. _And when they later left the hospital he was feeling rather bitter.

John's POV:

_Okay John, just keep a cool head, and you won't do anything wrong, okay? You can do that can't you? _But apparently I can't, seeing as Sonia is seeing my butt get kicked by Knuckles for the fifteenth time, were have all the years I trained with him gone? "John you have to improve, or I'll start thinking our ten years of training will be needed all over again!" Said Knuckles, inwardly I groaned, outwardly I spoke as I had been taught to to someone who had taught me, "Yes Master." Well, at least on the level he had. "Okay. Let's try again." I stand up again, trying to ignore the massive amount of bruises I now sported, _Well John, time for another round, try to impress Sonia, if you don't I will throw you off a cliff. _Of course he was talking to himself so he himself would throw himself off a cliff, which might not be a bad idea at the moment, seeing she's laughing at something Shadow said. _I wonder what she sees in him...? _My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Knuckles, who punched me to the ground, yet again. "Keep your mind on the task! Not looking at some girl as if you've fallen in love for the first time and she's given you a kiss!" I jumped, Sonia's eyes snapped away from Shadow to look at me, _Oh god, do not blush now, that would be just what you need... _But his body was taking evil pleasure from embarrassing me and I felt the blush creeping up my face, I mentally swore so badly that it would have put a school principal into a twelve year coma. _Oh god, she's coming over here, oh god oh god oh god, don't bolt, she'll guess the truth then, don't bolt, just don't bolt, please... _But my body, still getting pleasure from it, made me bolt, I was by the lake of rings before I knew it. "Darn it!" He punched a tree out of frustration, the tiny chao who had made the lake their home came out of hiding. "Chao!" I smiled at the tiny creatures, they always made me feel better, listened and were sympathetic, there was one that was my particular friend, the only one who had become a hero chao at the moment, "Blizzard!"

The tiny white chao smiled and floated over, landing on my shoulder, when I sat down on a log he moved to my lap. "Chao?" "Well you see Blizzard, I'm having... girl problems." Blizzard nodded, then blushed, which was surprising, then quickly pointed to a pretty pink chao, "You like Strawberry?" Blizzard nodded, "Well at least I'm not the only one with girl problems. Too shy to tell her?" Blizzard nodded, "Chao." "Okay then, how about I help you out?" "Chao?" Asked Blizzard, a little alarmed at what I was suggesting. "Strawberry, come over here for a second." The pink chao floated over, questioning. "Chao?" "Blizzard wants to know if you'd like to go out with him?" Blizzard was now blushing furiously, and so was Strawberry, "Chao?" "It's true, right Blizzard?" Blizzard gathered enough courage to quickly nod before hiding his head inside my coat.

Strawberry looked at her friends for a moment who smiled encouragingly, then she nodded, "Chao chao." Blizzard exploded out and hugged her, while they were feeling emotional I slipped away.

End John's POV:

Shadow smiled and stepped out from behind a tree, "That was nice of you, those two still hadn't gotten the courage to show each other their affection when I was captured." John leapt to the side, ready to fight, but seeing who it was he relaxed, "Really?" "Yes." They stared at each other for awhile. "You like Sonia don't you?" Asked the black hedgehog quietly. John went red, "No! I mean... I like her but... isn't she yo... your girlfriend? Doesn't she like you? I don't want her to be unhappy... this isn't implying anything! I don't like her THAT way...!" His stuttering was cut off by Shadow, "If you say so." He said, walking off.

John felt relieved, then suspicious, was Shadow trying to tell John to stay away from Sonia? Well he would, he was not going to acquire a weakness now! Maybe he should never have let them out of that room, nothing good had happened since he had.

**Author note: Ai Chihuahua! Sorry if John was sounding like Shadow towards the end of the chapter, hope you liked it otherwise and sorry for the wait. Thank you for all your reviews, and I'm happy, so far, none of my stories have gotten flames, but if they do I'll accept it as something that happens, as long as none of the reviews have vulgar language, example: swear words. None of those, ya hear me?**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

**Authoress note: Well....... I shouldn't be going on like this and saying, "this is an official announcement", or any of that rubbish seeing as it would probably bore you to tears. I have got the idea that I can scrap and re-write this story, all those in favor say "aye". **

**Disclaimer: Aye.**

**Authoress: Why?**

**Disclaimer: Because this story has obviously given you tons of writers block. And besides, you are having a tough time with s....**

**Authoress: SHHH!**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**Authoress: Don't talk about s!**

**Disclaimer: Alright alright! Shall we see what Shadow has to say about your idea to re-write this story?**

**Authoress: Sure.**

**Disclaimer: *asks Shadow***

**Shadow: YES. Sonia is being annoying. She keeps on insisting that I have to take her on a date, and I have more important matters to deal with.**

**Authoress: Okay then....... *coughs officiously* I ask you, the reviewers, if I should keep the main theme (changing things like pairings), and accept OCs? If you write a review, but have forgotten to include something (ideas, I'm open to them) just e-mail me. :) I look forward to your feedback.**


	5. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


	6. Newcomer

**Finalllllly......... I update. XD**

"SHADOW!" Sonia hugged him, only Sonic would have been able to see the quick wince that passed over his face, but Sonic was occupied with keeping Amy's arms from getting too tight. John and Knuckles were once again training, John's face was unreadable.

"Hey dudes, mind if I watch?" Asked Manic. Knuckles shrugged as John picked himself up again. "Cool." Manic sat down twirling his drumsticks. Blizzard and Strawberry floated onto the training area and hovered in front of John, "chao"-ing happily at him. For the first time in half an hour of training with Knuckles all over again, he smiled.

"Good luck." He said as they floated off happily. Knuckles was looking at him strangely. "What?" "You learned the language of the chao?" Asked Knuckles. "Yes." Knuckles looked impressed, "Good, I could never understand them." "It's pretty simple really." "I'll have to take your word for it." Back to training, again.

_Shadow's POV:_

_Damn it, she's hugging too hard.... again. I suppose John thinks I'm warning him away from her. _(here Shadow sighed) _If anything, I want her to get interested in HIM. I would love it if she were off of me. _

Sonia let me go, "So Shadow, where to now? Want to go do something?" Oh god...... not those eyes........ the same ones Maria would use on me when she wanted me to do something....... "Fine." Sonia clapped her hands in delight, "Let's go then!" I saw John's eyes flicker in our direction long enough to see that Sonia was holding my hand, before his eyes returned to Knuckles.

_Who knows, maybe she is interested in him but just won't allow herself to realize it........ what was that?_

_End Shadow's POV._

The orange echidna with the robotic left eye who had been watching them cursed silently as he held onto the swaying branches of the tree he was in, sneezing, something the world would be better without. The black hedgehog (Shadow, wasn't that his name?) was looking around for him already, he could tell.

If his arms and legs had been normal he would never have been able to hold onto the branches, but since they were robotic he had the strength. his normal eye was a lovely sky blue, but all of his life he had been either hated and feared, or enslaved and mocked. Not anymore. He quickly pressed himself against the trunk as the hedgehog looked up.

But the sun and leaves betrayed him, the light glinted on his robotic arm. He saw Shadow pushed the pink hedgehog away from him and immediately started scaling the tree with frightening speed. The echidna swore to himself, he looked for the nearest tree, he would be seen, but he might be able to escape.

He leapt for the tree, and had just grabbed a branch when something hit his back, an explosion of pain followed, half unconscious already he yelped and started to fall, normal eye closed, robotic eye darting around feverishly. He crashed into the ground near Sonia. Shadow appeared. "Are you okay?" He asked, while examining the echidna.

"Yes thanks to you!" Knuckles and the others were coming over now, "What was that Shadow?" Asked Sonic. "This, either a spy or a curious intruder." Manic looked at him, "Hey..... I think I recognize this guy." "Oh?" "Well I've only ever seen him twice, once it was when he was clinging to the top of a pole, kids were throwing stuff at him, calling him names and stuff, the other time was as one of Robotnik's workers." "Hmmmmm... we can examine him." Said Uncle Chuck. "Let's get to it then, can you help us Tails?" Tails smiled, "Sure Jules!" So they lifted the echidna and carried him off.

Knuckles looked after the echidna strangely. "What is it Master?" Asked John, curious, "I thought Grandfather Athair and I were the only echidnas left..... it seems not." "Hmmm, there might even be more." Pointed out Cyrus, the new echidna brought lots of possibilities.

Blizzard and Strawberry evolved from hero chao into their final forms, Blizzard became a lizard-like form made of see-through ice, Strawberry became gained an otter-like form with a clear pink liquid making her being. They couldn't remember much of their chao days though, but they remembered John, friend. And Robotnik, enemy.

They knew that Robotnik had hurt John once, even though he had forgotten the memory because of pushing it away and hiding it, the others didn't know about it at all, they looked at each other and agreed on something, they had to hurt Robotnik back.

**O.O Wot? That was rather random, but the only inspiration I've had in months for this story. Oh well, enjoy. ^^**


End file.
